


少年的烦恼

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	少年的烦恼

**少年的烦恼**

 

 

   本宫大辅磨磨蹭蹭地跟在一群人后面。

   时间是放学后，大概四点左右，要前往的目的地是几乎每日都要去的电脑教室，大跨步走在前面的人脸上都带着急切并且有些过于兴奋的表情，只剩下他一个愁眉苦脸，啰啰嗦嗦地抱着自己的数码宝贝慢吞吞地挪动。

   “大辅，你在干什么啊？”

所有人都跟随着井上京的停顿而暂时放弃了前行，斜挂在西方还没有落下的太阳仍旧能够散发出强烈而刺眼的光，在被几道目光同时锁定的同时，他从自己的心不在焉中跳脱出来。

  “啊？”

  “啊什么啊，快一点啦，”扇动翅膀的小型数码宝贝停在了井上京头上，她将它抱在怀里，“泉学长和太一前辈还在等我们。”

   他想起今日聚集的目的来。

 

 

不久前，御台场小学与田町小学进行了一场足球赛，作为球队的主力，本宫大辅自然是在其中，令他兴奋不已的是对方派出的队员中有一乘寺贤，很早以前他就从各个来源得知了大量关于这个天才少年的信息。

通晓八国语言，高超的电脑操作技术，学习成绩永远前列，运动神经相当发达。

五年级的小孩总是特别钦羡那些与自己同龄，却又在各方面远远超过自己的人。所以，在还没有能够彻底搞清楚到底什么是憧憬的时候，一乘寺贤就被擅自加入了他‘崇拜’的名单，并且是第一位。

可想而知在比赛前一天他兴奋了多久，在学校里跟同班的八神光和高石岳大而化之地抒发了自己的内心感受，回家路上在八神太一面前表了决心，到家之后又絮絮叨叨地跟姐姐爸爸妈妈讲述着自己第二天即将进行的比赛，讲一乘寺贤有多厉害。

“那这样的话，大辅你明天肯定会输吧？”

本宫纯当机立断地甩了一句出来，成功地制止住了他的唠叨。

“赢不赢倒是无所谓，能够跟那个家伙一起比赛我就已经很满足了。”

他如实地说出心中最真实的想法。

比赛的结果出乎他的意料，而比赛造成的另一个并发结果更加出乎他的意料。

本宫大辅觉得自己被骗了，但是这一切的始作俑者只是他自己，是他一开始就私自将一乘寺贤设定成为了温和有礼的人，所以当他在战斗过程中，发现那个一直跟他们做对的凯撒竟然就是一乘寺贤本人的时候，他的理想世界轰然崩塌。

脚踝上的伤也许可能是巧合，但是去除眼镜之后的那张脸却不会说谎。在很长的时间里他都在尝试着告诉自己，一乘寺贤和凯撒不是一个人，但是都已经得到了对方亲口认证，这个结果不论是从论据还是论点上来看都是不容推翻的。

他的崇敬被挥霍得淋漓尽致，在还没有能够巨大成林的时候。

这也导致在他此后的日常生活中不由自主地产生了一个烦恼。

 

事情回到现在，泉光子郎和八神太一在电脑教室等待已久，在一哄而入之后他们省去了无用的寒暄，坐在电脑面前的泉光子郎表情是一如既往的淡定，旁边站着的八神太一却是少见的严肃。

“找到凯撒的基地了。”

所有人倒吸了一口冷气，泉光子郎将电脑转向他们，屏幕上出现了甲虫兽巨大的影像，背景是一大片黄沙，他们再熟悉不过的某个区域。

“这个大概算是凯撒基地的地方是甲虫兽在巡逻时发现的，据说当时缓慢地移动着，目前大概已经前往了下一个区域，也就是太一的亚古兽负责的那一块。”

八神太一点头，接过话题，“我和光子郎商量过去觉得有必要告诉你们一声，凯撒的恶行已经对数码世界造成了极大的破坏，如果能够毁灭他的基地的话，应该就能够抑制住破坏了。”

“可是……”八神光有些犹豫，“基地里面应该有很多数码宝贝吧？如果打起来的话它们肯定会受到伤害。”

“所以，这一次的行动需要我们兵分两路。”泉光子郎说，“首先需要有人去拖住凯撒，其余的人趁机放走被关在基地内部的数码宝贝，去除后顾之忧之后我们才能够放心战斗。”

接下来他们僵持在任务编排上，本宫大辅有些疏离地听着其他人对于此次战斗提出各自的意见，似乎没有人注意到他的沉默，除了伊织。

“大辅君，你怎么看？”

“啊？”他愣了一下，在此之前的每次行动都是说走就走，他的性格也提不出什么有建设性的意见，就他来说，想到哪里就去做是最好的方式，但是这一次，他思忖了片刻之后说拖住凯撒的任务就交给我来吧。

八神太一和泉光子郎对视了一眼。

“那好吧，这个任务就由你和Ｖ仔兽来完成，其余的人在进入基地之后尽快地将数码宝贝们放走。”

“不，我的意思是，我一个人去找他。”

“大辅……”

被抱在怀里的豆丁兽仰起头看他，其余人也都是一副不解且担忧的表情。

“放心交给我吧。”

 

基地就在不远处，正在缓慢朝前移动。

所有的数码宝贝都为了方便战斗进化脱离了成长期，本宫大辅坐在天马兽的背上，一行人从空中逐渐靠近基地的唯一入口。

因为对于基地情况不明，他们只有以入口为基点，分别向两个相反的方向前行。

本宫大辅稍微有些打不到方向，所有的路看起来都是一样的，有时候笔直，有时候又有着众多的岔口，他完全是凭借着直觉在选择自己认为能够抵达中央控制室的路线。行走的过程中基地内除了不知在哪里运行着的巨大机器的轰鸣声之外什么声音也没有，光线也极暗，往往是头顶输送点亮的电缆与空气摩擦造成了火光来为他照亮前路。

一切顺利得有些不可思议，一路上连一只数码宝贝也没有看到，他猜测这可能是因为凯撒过于自信，没有料想到他们会潜入，加之几乎所有的数码宝贝都应该被关在某个特定的地方，四散分布的话反而更不好管理。

他从兜里摸出Ｄ３，代表着他伙伴们的两点在不大的屏幕上匀速移动，ＤＴ也没有任何响动，这证明目前看来一切进展顺利，说不定在他找到凯撒之前就可以功成身退了。

不过，就私心里来说，他还是更加希望能够与凯撒撞上。得知了凯撒就是一乘寺贤之后，有个解不开的结一直不断地又自行制造出了许多个线笼，将他死死地缠绕，在内心深处他抱着一定的幻想，希望能够通过这一次见面解开一些令他几乎窒息的症结。

面前是进入基地遇见的第六个分岔口了，他选择了右边。也仿佛在应诏着他的正确性一般，面前的路变得宽敞明亮起来，周围也不再是看不清楚材质的墙壁，泛着银色金属光芒的铜墙铁壁看似坚不可摧，每往前进一步，他就觉得自己的心跳更加不堪重负一拍。

一扇不大的门，他站在门口犹豫了半天，还在想是否有什么机关能够打开，而在下一秒，他面前就再无阻碍。

所谓的控制室看起来极为宽敞，没有过多的仪器，四面八方都是亮晶晶的显示屏，能够纵观整个控制室内部情况。正中央是一把椅子，本宫大辅往里走了几步，背对着他的椅子慢慢转过来，凯撒坐在上面。

这是一种很微妙的感觉，明明是再熟悉不过的人，此时看起来却兀自增添了陌生感，新旧两种截然相反的感官体验交错而来，让他除了正在原地瞪着那个从他一进来就坦然看着他的人之外，什么也做不到。

凯撒一点也不为他的到来而惊讶，反而是站起来，朝他走了两步，“首先我不得不为你独自闯到这里来的行为鼓掌。”

控制室内的屏幕上摄取了基地内不同地段的影像信息，从进门来的第一瞬间本宫大辅就时不时抬头观察一下，但那仿佛仅仅是作为空镜头一般的存在，画面内没有一个作为特定对象的主体。有些奇怪，这是他能够感觉到的，但是具体奇怪在哪里，他又说不出来。  
 “让我猜猜你是来做什么的。”他还没来得及将第一次反驳的话说出口，凯撒就看似兴致很高地继续着，“报仇吗？我曾经让你下跪过，还是说被其他孩子抛弃了来投奔我？”

似乎是对他的无动于衷感到不满，凯撒皱了皱眉头，语气稍扬地质问道，“你怎么不说话？！”  
 “因为你一直在不停说，我没有机会插嘴。”

　这一句话显然产生了事半功倍的效果，凯撒的面部表情很快纠结起来，不过本宫大辅倒是没有时间去注意这些。凯撒身边一个人也没有，包括那只绿色的虫子。  
 “你的搭档呢？”  
 “你是说那只没用的虫？”

凯撒的表情是嫌恶的，这令本宫大辅有些莫名地不爽，以至于他不由自主地提高了音量。  
 “它是你的伙伴，你怎么能这样说！”

略显愤懑的声音在空旷无阻的控制室里产生了回音，而他得到的只是一句淡淡的，甚至像是嘲讽一般的回答。  
 “开什么玩笑，区区成长期也想成为我的搭档吗？”凯撒说，又加了一句，“我有成千上万种更好的选择。”

本宫大辅开始产生认知混乱，这的确是他们一直以来的对方凯撒，他在进来的时候下意识就把对方当做一乘寺贤了。他始终想不明白，那个在人类世界看起来温和可亲的人为何一到数码世界就变得万般可恶起来，他仍旧在为一乘寺贤辩解，甚至觉得是某个具有寄生能力的数码宝贝潜入了一乘寺贤的身体，占领了一乘寺贤的大脑中枢系统，才导致了凯撒的诞生。  
 “可它们都不是属于你的。”

他慢条斯理地说，此时距离进入基地已经有一段时间了，他没有收到任何信号，基地里被黑暗环控制的数码宝贝也没能够在控制室里屏幕上看到，甚至凯撒的反应，那看起来更像是早就将一切掌握完全了。

本宫大辅有点担心了，他猜想或许凯撒将被黑暗环控制的数码宝贝集中埋伏到了一个地方，这样的话可能对他们造成全军覆没的结果。他的本意是来争取时间的，而现在他开始怀疑自己根本没有派上用场。

唯一让他欣慰的，大概就是ＤＴ终端机并没有发来任何消息。他压制着内心的不安，继续着自己的劝说，即使明知道那可能丝毫不起作用，他在为一乘寺贤申述，当然也是在为了他自己申述。  
 “你也是人类吧，你也有心啊，看到它们自相残杀，逼迫它们做不想做的事情你不会难过吗？”

听完他说完之后，凯撒最开始愣了一下，然后仿佛像是听到了极其不可思议的事情一样笑出来。  
 “不会，相反的，我乐在其中。”  
 “如果你只是把数码宝贝世界当游戏，觉得无聊所以需要有人陪你玩儿的话，那么……”本宫大辅顿了一下，似乎在想着应该怎么说，但最后这些话几乎都成了嗫嚅，“你可以来找我，也可以找我们当中的其他人，以一乘寺贤的身份……大家都不会拒绝你的。”  
 “这样啊，”凯撒轻哼了一声，藏在眼镜后面的目光突然烧灼起来，熊熊火焰包围得他无处可藏。

“你还在为我保守真实身份的秘密吗？”

本宫大辅哑口无言，被毫不留情地揭示了内心的想法。凯撒玩味地打量着他，将他看做猎物一般，“说起来，一直缠着我不放的你倒是显得更寂寞吧？本宫大辅君。”

“我！……”

他刚想说什么，兜里的ＤＴ突然发出了信息提示音，在伸手去拿的同时，凯撒爆发出笑声。

“你一定觉得很奇怪是吧？为什么进来得这么顺利，又为什么没能够在这里看到其他伙伴的身影。之所以我愿意浪费这么多时间跟你闲谈，那当然是因为你们的把戏我早就看穿了。”

凯撒转身按下了一个按钮，显示屏上的画面快速地切换起来，几乎每一个屏幕上都有着他的同伴们被其他数码宝贝所追逐的影像，他那些慌不择路的伙伴们四下逃窜，却在不算大的空间内无法施展施展拳脚，而这里面最称其为限制的条件的大概就是，他们共同秉怀着的，不能够伤害无辜数码宝贝的信念。

ＤＴ暴龙机上来信的内容极为简单：撤退。  
 “我对你们低估了我能力这一点感到十分愤怒，谁允许你们私自将我与没用的你们划为一类的？”

凯撒语气冰冷，而本宫大辅的全部心思都在室内屏幕上艰难作战的同伴们身上。时不时因为绝招攻击而导致的撞击感会让他稍微有些站不稳，各处发出的巨大噪音也不断地在他身上施加压力。

 “对敌人不够了解是你们太天真，也是太愚昧所导致的。”

他不该来作为说客，属于他的位置应该永远是进攻前锋。而面前这个人显然也不是那种凭借他几句话就可以改变自己立场的人，从这一刻起他开始认同凯撒的说法，他的确太天真了。

“以为我不知道你们的小把戏吗？现在，就让你看看天才和凡人的差别吧，”屏幕上跳出一个选择菜单，一些成熟期的被强制性带上黑暗环的数码宝贝等待着被选择，凯撒盛气凌人地站在屏幕下，虚浮在看空中的按键发出暗红色的光，“我随随便便按下一个按钮，就可以让你们全军覆没。”

按键凭空消失，但是基地的震荡却丝毫没有减退，轰鸣声不断地靠近，凯撒渐渐走入控制室的黑暗之中。  
 “不过那样就不好玩儿了，我喜欢慢慢的折磨你们。尽管对我咬牙切齿吧，那只能将你们的无能表现得更加明显。”  
 本宫大辅不受控制地冲向黑暗，朝着反光的眼镜就是狠狠一拳，突然被打的凯撒尚未反应过来，肩膀就被咬了一口。  
 “你是狗吗！”  
 回过神来之后凯撒的第一反应就是这个，黑暗之中他们看不清彼此的表情，压在身上的重量不就之后就消失了，只是站在面前的那一个模模糊糊的黑影，阻挡住了他所有的光亮。

 本宫大辅站了起来，恶狠狠并且怜悯，用复杂至极的眼神看了凯撒一眼，控制室的门突然开了，雷龙兽率先跳进来，朝着凯撒就是一记闪电角斩，他就趁着这个空当被小京拉到了铁鹰兽的背上，雷龙兽看到完整无缺的他时显然松了口气，其他伙伴一边与不断涌过来的被黑暗环控制的数码宝贝战斗，一边艰难地跟在后面朝基地的出口移动。  
 在升空的过程中他看到越来越小的凯撒，将自己全副武装的人并没有继续派追兵来，唇角始终带着极其自信的心，仿佛一切胜券在握，接下来只是时间的问题罢了。就像猫与老鼠残酷的游戏一般，凯撒要慢慢玩儿，直到他们再与一丝一毫反抗的力量。  
 “大辅，别太气馁，这次失败了还有下一次，打起精神来。”  
　 太一还在安慰他，可是他的脑回路还没有从刚刚与凯撒发生的争执中跳脱出来。  
 　　他的牙很痒，这有些糟糕，像是上瘾了一样。  
   


 

名为本宫大辅的少年的烦恼近来更甚了，周围的人都或多或少感觉到了这一点。

“大辅，你到底怎么了啊？”

最开始是豆丁兽。

“大辅君最近看起来好像不太有精神啊。”

然后是年纪最小的火田伊织。

“大概是吃了奇怪的东西吧？”

唯一一个不觉得他有变化的人，偏偏是他们之中年纪最大，最应该察觉到他异常的人。

本宫大辅叹了一口气，今日又跟在一群人身后朝着电脑教室走去，八神太一从自己的学校赶来，刚好与他们遇到，队伍又扩充了一人。

“大辅，你遇到什么问题了吗？”

前辈的话听起来好像总是要动听一些，也或许是下意识觉得年纪稍长的人更能够解决自己的问题，本宫大辅略一踟蹰之后开了口。

“太一前辈，那个……如果有一个人，当你和他接触之后，发现他完全和你想象得不一样，你会怎么做吧？”

前面的井上京不知道在跟旁边的八神光讲什么，手舞足蹈地说了一句那样的话我就会跟他一刀两断，然后两个人都笑起来。

本宫大辅莫名觉得此情此景似乎给了他一个最好的答案，但是他偏偏变得小鸡肚肠扭扭捏捏起来。

“你很在意那个人吗？”

“……啊，大概吧……说起来，我也一直把对方当成朋友来着。”

八神太一了然地点头，“那对方呢？也想和你做朋友？”

本宫大辅抓了抓脑袋，在这一点上他无法自欺欺人，“那大概是不想吧？”

想到这里他整个人面部表情都垮了下来，电脑教室就在眼前，其余人全部已经鱼贯而入，只剩下他和八神太一站在空荡的走廊上。

“那既然你那么想要跟对方做朋友的话，用你的方式，照着你自己的想法去做不就好了吗。”

他变得蠢蠢欲动，现在时间还好，而他想用他的方式。

 

 

本宫大辅在田町小学外面徘徊了很久，豆丁兽也在离开的前一刻交给了八神太一，只身一人抵达了陌生的环境，满满的士气丝毫未受到影响。

这个时刻已经是放学时间，校内仅剩下三三两两逗留的人，他随便找了一个人询问一乘寺贤的下落。

“刚刚有一场足球友谊赛才打完，一乘寺同学的话大概会在更衣室。”

他又询问了更衣室的具体路线，一边念叨着以防忘记，一边朝着既定的目的地前行。

空旷的走廊会对他的脚步声造成回音，光洁的地面能够模模糊糊看见一个倒影，从后而来的夕光照得他背后一片温热，他仔细对比着门牌上的标志。

目的地就在眼前，门并没有关严，他透过门缝往里面看，半天也没看见一个人。想着一乘寺会不会已经换好衣服走了，他有些失落地准备离开，门在这个时候突然被拉开了，滑轮划过门轴的声音不断回荡。

下半身已经换回制服裤，上半身还穿着球服的一乘寺贤淡定地看着他，他眨眼了大半天才从喉咙里面挤出一个‘嗨’来。

一乘寺贤并没有回应他的招呼，自顾自地走进更衣室，他想着这可能不是拒绝的信号，也跟在后面走了进去。

明亮的，空旷的房间让本宫大辅显得有些局促，从窗口透进来的暖橙色光芒笼罩着站在一旁的一乘寺贤，他恍然觉得凯撒这个存在已经被抹去了，如果不是突然被一道犀利中带着赏玩的目光注视的话。

“今天又是爲什麽来找我呢？寂寞了，是吗？”

一乘寺贤捞起球服脱到一半，光洁的小肚子上的绒毛都能够看得见，本宫大辅没由得来地一阵脸红，在把头别向一边的同时语调奇怪地反驳，“才不是，比起这个你先把衣服穿好行吗？！”  
 “那是来谈感情的？”

一乘寺贤把球服脱了下来，本宫大辅时不时会偷偷瞄一眼，然后像是怕被对方抓个正着一般移开视线，并且还要装出一副一点也不在意的模样。  
 “谁要跟你谈感情啊！”

少年时期还未成形的身体瘦削而修长，比起自己小麦色的肤色，一乘寺贤的看起来更接近于苍白，被夕阳最后的余晖镀上了一层暖黄色，肩胛骨的轮廓十分明显，抬手放手之间上下移动着。

本宫大辅觉得唾液分泌有些异常的多，空气也有些莫名地燥热，一乘寺贤捞起旁边的衬衣往身上套，随即转过身来看着他。

 “那我们之间还有什么好说的吗？”

“我在想，一乘寺贤或许和凯撒并不是一个人，”他看了一眼面前的人，“对吧？”

一乘寺贤慢悠悠地扣着纽扣，扣到一半的时候发现错位了，又全部解开重来一次，这期间尚未关严的门与窗户形成了极好的通风环境，墨蓝色的头发以及白色质地柔软的衬衣都会应景地飘起来，又在本宫大辅失控前落下来。

他觉得今天的自己好像有些不对劲，明明只是来确认一乘寺贤是否愿意成为自己的朋友，但是选择的时间和地点似乎有了偏差，带着暧昧暖光的黄昏，以及空无一人的更衣室，他觉得一乘寺贤更像是有某种预谋一般，在刻意地撩拨他。　  
 “你明明知道我就是凯撒，在数码世界我们是敌人，在现实世界也算是陌生人，仅仅是打过一场比赛而已，对我这么上心是为了什麽？”

“你……你是不是人格分裂？”

一乘寺贤笑了起来，眯起眼睛看他，那的的确确是属于凯撒独有的猖獗，“这么急着帮我开脱，说到底你只不过是在成就自己的猜想罢了，你不想承认你对我的判断有误，可是那是你的事情，事实摆在面前，永远不会变。”  
 “在比赛的时候，我能够感觉得到，你明明不是那样的人，如果你是有什么难言之隐的话，那么我……”

“真是抱歉呢，不管是凯撒还是一乘寺贤都是我。”

一乘寺贤冷静地打断了他，也不再去管没有扣完的扣子，大半个胸口都可以畅通无阻的被看个彻底。

“现在告诉我你的来意吧，本宫君。”

　谈话之间他已经被一乘寺贤逼到了墙角，这是他在这一刻才注意到的，细长的眼睛中那种猛禽捕猎时才会有的寒光毫无遮挡地闪烁，少年清新而有独特的气息被风送进他的鼻腔。

“果然还是寂寞了是吧？”

利用身高优势，他被禁锢在一个极小的空间，而这个范围如果一乘寺贤要攻击他，那么他将无处可逃。对方不加掩饰袒露的皮肤也在不时对他进行着心理甚至生理上的挑战。他不太喜欢这种姿势，但是有一种特别莫名其妙，特别新奇的感觉渐渐从身体某处散发出来，变为极大的推动力，促使着他去一些从未做过的，却又可以做的事情。

　然后，在意识尚未回归的时候，他不受控制地朝着一乘寺贤若隐若现的雪白脖颈咬了下去。

一乘寺贤当然是没有料到自己会被突然咬一口，“你果然是狗呢。”语气却意外地有些愉悦。  
 本宫大辅顺从着欲望的驱使，整个脑袋都埋在对方的颈窝里，但是又不知道应该做什么才能够驱散盘旋在腹间的那一股热气，过早的某种欲望的苏醒，让他还不太能够自如地驾驭。他的头被一双手按住了，一片燥热与混沌之中他听到一乘寺贤在他耳边说着什么，吐露的气息芒刺在背，却又很好地调控着他，使他能够恰好地停留在清醒与迷惘之间。  
“明明什么都不懂就想来挑战我吗？天才可不仅仅是智商高人一等，这意味着在很多方面，我和你都不一样，毕竟我要超前太多了。 ”

在接下来的一瞬间，他清醒了一秒左右，但这一秒之后他整个人再度陷入仿佛永远无法潜出的深海之中，呼吸困难，所以不管是谁，只要是有一根绳索出现在面前，他就会毫不犹豫地去拽住。

就像是现在，他被一乘寺贤一手操控，不，或许用凯撒来称呼要更为妥当一些。他所认知的那个一乘寺贤不存在于这个平行空间。

他有欲望，所以他毫无章法地去啃去咬，但是他又有一丝仅存的理智，在告诉他你不能输。

太糟糕了，他想，这下好像真的上瘾了。


End file.
